In the related art, an image displaying system has been known, which is installed on a vehicle such as an automobile to display images obtained by capturing the images of the periphery of the vehicle through vehicle cameras on a display provided in a cabin. By using this image displaying system, a driver can grasp the state of the periphery of the vehicle almost in real time.
For example, an outer area of a front fender that is the opposite side to a driver's seat is liable to be in the dead angle, and thus it is difficult for a driver to grasp the clearance between a vehicle body and an obstacle. By contrast, if the image displaying system is used, images showing the outer area of the front fender are acquired by capturing the images through vehicle cameras, and the acquired images are displayed on the display provided in the cabin. Through this, even in the case of moving toward the roadside, the driver can easily confirm the clearance between the vehicle body that is on the opposite side to the driver's seat and the obstacle.
In such an image displaying system, however, in the case where the surrounding environment is dark such as nighttime, sufficient amount of exposure may not be obtained at the time of image capturing, and in some cases, sufficient brightness may not be ensured with respect to the images showing the periphery of the vehicle. Due to this, it has also been proposed that the necessary brightness of images is ensured by illuminating an area of which images are to be captured through emission of auxiliary light to assist in capturing the images in the case where the surrounding environment is relatively dark (for example, see Patent Literature 1).